Tough Love
by RandomThingz123
Summary: I am not good at this summary thing, so bear with me.


**I do not own Harry Potter, that goes to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Blaze ran to the secret hideout, running past people and through crowds. Not that anyone could see him, he was too fast. He was a vampire, and a wizard as well. He made himself invisible before he took off, he had to bring back the news for his Lord. He started to jump, from the roof of surrounding buildings until he felt the wards tingle over him. He hopped into his destination before feeling the presence of another vampire approaching.

"Hey Blaze, what's got you back so soon?" The newcomer asked. He had thick pale blonde hair that fell to his shoulder blades, and dark purple eyes. He had pale skin, of course, and he had a lean frame, he was slightly tall.

"Just come along, Fro." Blaze said as he walked around Fro. Blaze ran a hand through his short, messy, fiery-red hair. He closed his pale blue eyes and headed inside of the warehouse in front of him. He headed to the main room where everyone met up, including their leader.

"Sir, I have...slightly alarming news." Blaze started. Inside of the warehouse were comfortable couches, chairs, and carpet. There were small tables with food on them and various drinks laying there. The theme was green, silver, and blue. There were people lounging around everywhere.

That was the thing with their secret base. It wasn't too much, just comfortable. There was a library on the top floor, which was really huge, filled with the most ancient books and priceless parchments people dreamed of obtaining. There was plenty of big bedrooms, even though the place looked small and abandoned outside of the wards. Oh the things that magic could achieve. Each bedroom had their own nice bathroom with the proper toiletries. There was a dueling room, an entertainment room, and there was also a weapons and armor room. The kitchen was on the second floor, along with the dining room which was huge.

"What is it, Blaze?" The leader's smooth voice asked, writing a letter. He had these vibrant, vivid, beautiful, bright green eyes that mesmerized everyone that looked into them. He had silky, dark red hair, similar to blood, that fell a little past his shoulders in soft waves mixed with curls. He also had a black bandana, wearing it like a headband to push the hair out of his face. He was of average height and had a lean frame, not too muscular. He had slightly pale skin, but that was due to him being half-vampire. He was a wizard full out, but he was half-vampire, making him a hybrid and really powerful. He was a handsome specimen, making everyone's heads turn towards him, happily married or not.

"During my patrol, there were Light Wizards coming in this direction." Blaze explained causing several people to tense and the leader to stop writing. He leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and looked at Blaze, who didn't even blink.

"Really?" He purred, not scared in the slightest. This wasn't the first time that people were searching for him, all because of the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He was practically a master evader, running circles around everyone who looked for him.

"Yes sir, they were only 3 blocks from here, maybe 2 now." The leader blinked at him, he didn't expect for them to be so close. That was somewhat disconcerting.

"Describe them to me." He ordered softly.

"One of them had shaggy black hair and silver eyes, dressed in all black, name is Sirius Black. Another smelled like a werewolf, name is Remus Lupin. Then you have one who had a multicolored attire, long white beard, bright blue eyes, half-moon glasses, name is Albus Dumbledore. The last one was a woman wearing ministry clothes, she had no mental defenses whatsoever, name is Laura Barnes." Blaze finished, recalling how easy it was to get in her mind.

The leader perked up at the first two names. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They were both friends of his father, and Black was his Godfather. The only problem was that they were in Dumbledore's clutches. He wouldn't be able to free them yet, he tried before but it looks like Dumbledore Imperioed them again.

"Do you know why they were coming?" He asked even though he had an idea of why.

"They are looking for you, again."

"Why?" He asked, more so to himself. Would they ever stop?

"To bring you to Hogwarts, sir." Blaze answered. Fro laughed to himself as he listened to the conversation. If they thought they were going to take their leader, they had another thing coming.

"Of course," The leader sighed. "They don't know who I am, or what I am correct?" He asked, faintly smirking. Blaze nodded in confirmation.

"Alright, everyone in this room, just be ready. Don't fight them, stay calm and alert in case something happens. Fro, I want you to say the same thing to everyone outside, also try to gather a few people to come with me." He said softly, standing up gracefully and Fro ran outside. He knew that everyone in the room heard him because most were either vampires, or creatures of some other kind that had excellent hearing. That was one of the perks of being a half-vampire. He had the hearing, speed, and sight of a regular vampire. He just didn't have the strength, smell, and couldn't drink as much blood as a normal vampire. But being a full, powerful wizard made up for it.

"What if they start, sir?" Blaze asked. He was itching to kill them, well, more like kill Dumbledore really. He was the one manipulating and controlling them. They all knew Sirius Black's position as their leader's Godfather, and they all knew how close they were, that was before Dumbledore brainwashed him and Lupin. Intense green eyes bore into his pale blue.

"Then you have my permission to deal with Dumbledore and Barnes as you see fit." He said, speaking to everyone in the room. "Just keep your hands off of Black and Lupin." He started to walk towards the door.

"Danny?" He called out, and a vampire that looked to be in his twenties appeared before him. He had black hair, which was slicked back, and hazel eyes. He was tall, very tall but lean.

"My Lord?" Danny questioned. He had a feeling of what he was needed for though. He was good at not being noticed.

"I want you to go keep an eye on them. Make sure they aren't trying to do anything in the area." Danny nodded, used his vampire speed and disappeared. "Michael! I want information on everyone that is approaching. I also want information on all of the teachers at Hogwarts, their families, and people close to Dumbledore as well." He added. Michael was a wizard, not a vampire. His family is on the "light" side, but Michael has always embraced the Dark Arts. He almost let the magic consume him, but the leader was able to help him control it. He could get into the Ministry undetected, hell he could get almost anywhere undetected.

"Yes, Harry." Michael nodded and apparated away. They were allowed to call the leader by his name, but most chose not to. Before Harry left, he snapped his fingers, and a black cloak appeared in his hand. He didn't want them to know who he was yet, so he put on the cloak and the hood. Just for extra measure, he put on a glamour that covered his scar. He walked out and started to make his way towards them, not wanting to give up the main hideout.

During his walk away from the hideout, Danny phased in front of him, tense and wary. Harry knew what it felt like. During his first, and last, year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had manipulated them and he had to fight Voldemort. In the end, Harry was suspicious of Dumbledore, and never seen Hogwarts ever again after that year. He wasn't sticking around to find out what else Dumbledore had in store.

"Sir, Black and Lupin have walked off, but Dumbledore and Barnes are coming this way." Danny informed. Harry nodded, and 6 others popped into the scene. Looks like Fro got some to come.

"Where is Michael?" A vampire named Desmo asked. He was big and muscular, like a body builder. He had light brown hair and pale green eyes.

"On an assignment." Harry answered. Desmo nodded and there was silence. Everyone was antsy, just waiting for something to happen. Harry decided to take down the defensive wards. The wards were really powerful, and he wanted his enemy to underestimate them. The others felt the wards shift, and decided that Harry just wanted to trick them.

"He's taking down the outer wards." Desmo noted to himself.

"I'm not surprised." Harry said dryly. Anyone would be stupid to say Dumbledore wasn't strong. Harry reluctantly acknowledged the old wizard's power. Taking down the wards that Harry weakened was nothing to Dumbledore. If Dumbledore ever came back though, he would be in for one hell of a surprise. The wards were taken down, and everyone got closer to Harry, to protect him. But if they were being honest, Harry didn't need anyone's protection. He was powerful, he just didn't flaunt it.

They saw the old wizard, many of them for the first time, and the lady beside him. Desmo and the others observed Dumbledore and noticed how powerful he was. But looking back at Harry, they noticed he was stronger than the old wizard. Just a bit.

"We are not here to fight. Let's be peaceful..." Dumbledore pleaded, holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture. He noticed the amount of people that surrounded him, how they looked ready to attack. He only wanted information on Harry Potter. "We mean you no harm; we are just searching for someone, someone precious to us."

Harry sneered at them. Precious indeed, only to be held firmly under his thumb. Dumbledore didn't seem to know who he was, which was good. Yes, very good. "Oh?" Harry asked, his voice was smooth, but cold and demanding at the same time. Dumbledore knew that he had to be the leader. He could tell that some of them were vampires, he didn't know what the others were, he sensed a wizard or two, but the leader looked to be a wizard himself.

"I am searching for Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived." Dumbledore announced, but none of them showed any recognition. No reaction at all. The leader in the black cloak to a step forward, completely hidden from view.

"And this...search...led you here?" Harry sneered, doubt lacing his tone.

"It did," Dumbledore answered warily, immediately noticing that there was something wrong with this picture. No one acted like they even knew who Harry Potter was, nor did they care. They were hiding something. He felt magic touching his mind shields and instantly strengthened them. The other people hadn't said anything, they looked ready to attack him, if necessary.

"And how long has the...boy been missing?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Seven years." Dumbledore answered, wishing one of them would look him in the eyes to get some information.

"After his first year at Hogwarts, he did not return." The woman, Laura, revealed next to him. Dumbledore turned towards her and shook his head, he did not want to give them more information than necessary.

"Well, everyone here has been situated for longer than seven years; you are wasting your time. Good luck with the search, Albus Dumbledore, but let it be known that you are not welcome here. If you, or anyone you send comes back here, you find that we will not be as...hospitable as we were today. This is your only warning. Next time, there will be no reason to give you a warning. So..." Harry trailed off, his voice filled with hate.

"Are you threatening me?" Dumbledore asked, his magic flared as his own warning. He couldn't believe that this...child...had the audacity to oppose him. He was Albus Dumbledore, the defeater of Grindelwald. He cursed silently; of all the people he had to bring, Barnes with him. She had no occlumency skills at all. Not that she knew much, but it made him slightly nervous because he knew at least a few of them read her mind. The others glared at the impertinence of this old man, a few of them pulled had their wands drawn, ready for action.

"Think of it what you will," Harry purred, his bright green eyes sparkled from under his cloak, allowing a flare of his own magic to lash out. Dumbledore twitched, how can this child have so much power. "Now leave!" Harry growled, pushing his magic at Dumbledore, causing the old man to stumble three steps back. He grabbed Laura and apparated out of there, cursing everything and everyone.

He vowed to investigate them in the future, they were definitely up to something. Nobody threatened him and lived to tell the tale, unless they were Lord Voldemort. Where the hell was Harry Potter? He searched in Scotland and England to no success. He even made the Order search as well, but nothing came up. It was like, the boy fell off the face of the earth! He'd done no magic, that much Dumbledore was aware of since he had someone in the Ministry monitoring all cases of accidental magic.

* * *

 **AN** : This is my first story I'm attempting to write. I may only leave it at one chapter, or I may continue it. I will admit that I was inspired from a different story that I have read not too long ago. Here is the link: **s/10312662/1/The-Leader** . Feel free to look up this story and read it!


End file.
